When I Fall Asleep
by KeruKeru
Summary: After falling for Yamato Ishida in a day, Tai's love is crushed by a drunk driver. Upon attending the blonde's funeral, Tai Kamiya comes face to face with someone he never knew existed. Taikeru TtD/KK collaboration Yaoi lemon later M AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Meeting**

**KeruKeru: Hey everyone. Here's unfinished fic number 4. XD This is actually a joint fic with a good friend of mine: Takato the Dreamer who some of you reading may know. We'll be switching off chapters. This fic is a request from Caliboy who wanted me to write him a Taikeru fic. I wasn't sure how to write it or what I wanted to happen, so I turned to Takato and together we decided to write this as a collaboration. It starts in Matt's POV. Also, "Burning Records" is the name of the record company in Ace of Skulls fic "Unspoken", hopefully he doesn't mind me just barrowing it once, maybe once later on as well. Ace, if you do mind, tell me and I'll change it. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this. :3**

**Warning: Character death; yaoi and slash later**

**Disclaimer: Takato the Dreamer and I in no way own or claim to own Digimon. No matter how much we wish we did…**

* * *

><p>Being chased down a sidewalk of the city my band was playing in by the paparazzi, just another day in the life of me, Yamato Ishida. Sometimes I question my choice to become a world famous rockstar; but then I remember the millions of groupies who throw themselves at me on a daily basis. I'll admit, I like guys more, but girls are good for getting off when I need it. I'm getting off topic though.<p>

So, I'm being chased by the paparazzi down a street I haven't visited since I lived in Odaiba a few years back. Idiots with cameras and tabloid interviewers are always after me, but I guess that's the life I chose when I first picked up a guitar and learned to play. I think I was near the Odaiba University campus because there were a lot of people walking around that seemed to be the same age as me: 21. Some a bit older, some younger but all moved out of the way as my pursuers insisted on our current situation.

I had replied "no comment" to every question they asked, some stemming as far as to ask if a rumor that I was secretly a woman was true. My fans knew none of the rumors were true… aside from a few, but I decided it was just best to seem indifferent on all subjects and escape. Unfortunately, it doesn't always work.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a quaint little coffee shop and turned immediately out of sight, slipping into the establishment and ducking behind the door as the paparazzi nearly followed, checking around the place before leaving having not deduced my hiding place.

Once the door had closed, everyone had their eyes on me. Everyone, being relative, as there were only three people in the place aside from me. Two of them were the people, two girls, working behind the counter, adorned in red aprons. The third person was a guy, looked my age, with tanned skin, a gray T-shirt, the wildest brown hair I'd ever seen and the cutest brown eyes that could have ever existed on a person. He sat at one of the few tables scattered about the coffee joint with a lidded cup in one hand and a jacket draped over the back of his chair.

I paid no mind to the astonished stares—not after a while anyway—and headed straight for the counter. Looking at the menu, nothing really sounded good, so I just settled for regular, black coffee, the way I liked it in the mornings. Though, it was about one in the afternoon and I had a show in eight hours.

"One coffee, black," One of the women said, handing we a warm cup like the other guy had as I paid the other and thanked them both. Turning around, I found the guy to be just turning back so he wasn't looking at me, but at his cup. People still haven't learned that when you're looking at someone, they look at you before you have time to stop staring at them.

I shrugged, heading his way and the girls behind the counter disappeared into a back room. I pulled out the seat across from the guy and sat down, chuckling in my mind at the quizzical look he gave me. "What's a big; strong guy like you staring and little ole me for?" Teasing was my favorite part, it either started a conversation or "started a conversation~".

His eyes widened and his face turned beet red at my forward approach. "W-Well… I… uh… I-" My finger cut him off as I laughed.

"Dude, I was just kidding. The name's Yamato Ishida, but everyone calls me Matt." I introduced myself, removing the finger from his lips.

It looked like he let out a relieved sigh and his face stayed pink, but not as red as it had been. "My name's Taichi Kamiya, but my friends call me Tai." Tai informed me.

"Hmm… Kamiya…" I thought aloud. "That name sounds familiar…"

Tai shrugged. "Maybe you've heard of my dad?"

"What does your dad do?"

"He works for the Burning Records recording agency." He explained. "Apparently, there's some show tonight that they're sponsoring because one of their bands is playing… the Blue Wolves or something." The brunette shrugged again.

"That must be it, since I'm their lead singer." The stare he gave me was unbelievably hilarious. His eyes were wide and he looked me up and down, mouth opening and closing as if he was going to say something, but suddenly deemed it unworthy of being spoken. "You don't have to get so awestruck, it's not that exciting."

Tai rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment of his reaction. "S-sorry, it's just… my friends Mimi and Yolei are just in love with you, they think you're 'dreamy', and they'd kill me if they knew I was here talking to you." He used air quotes around dreamy.

"What's the matter?_ You_ don't think I'm dreamy?" Yes, teasing was my best friend; that and sarcasm.

"N-No it's not th-… I mean, you're pretty c-…" He quit while he was behind, which was probably best since I couldn't take his reaction and busted up laughing again.

I held my sides in pain as he blushed. "Y-You… haha… think I-I'm c-cute… haha… d-don't you?" Begrudgingly, he nodded; face redder then before and glaring at me. "Haha… it's okay… Hehe… you're not so bad yourself, Taichi~" I ran a foot, slowly up his pant leg, seeing the stoic expression he gave as it happened.

Tai stood, pushing the chair out from the table and getting my foot off him, picking his jacket up and putting it on. It turned out to be a green letterman's jacket from his college. "C-Could we continue this… somewhere else?" He asked, gesturing to the counter where the two girls stood gawking at them.

I shrugged and stood as well, throwing my untouched coffee away as I followed him out. "Sure."

* * *

><p>One boring conversation and about an hour later, we found ourselves at a park just outside the college campus; which I learned Tai has a soccer scholarship to attend. He and I sat on swings next to each other, slightly swinging back and forth as we talked with a mild autumn breeze blowing.<p>

"So, what made you decide soccer was the path for you?" I asked honestly, never having wanted to know more about a person in my life.

He placed a hand on his chin, considering the question carefully. "I don't know exactly." He said after a bit. "I learned how to play as a little kid and I've just loved the game ever since. I met my friend Davis because of soccer and we're like brothers now." A warm smile graced his lips at, what I'm guessing were the great memories between them. "What got you into music?"

That was a question I'd never even asked myself before. I usually didn't have an answer for anyone, but something just started spilling out. "My grandma; she bought me my first guitar and paid for lessons. I started a band in high school, she passed away right after we got our record deal, but we've been together since. We used to be the Teenage Wolves, but we had to change it wince we're not teens anymore."

He chuckled at my joke and then seemed like something hit him. "Oh! So you're THAT Yamato Ishida I heard about from that private school… Odaiba Prep… I think it was."

"Yeah, I used to live by the public school before we got our record deal and we never really came back. I've wanted to sometimes, but then, how many people get to travel around the world like we do? I wouldn't give it up for just anything." I explained, he actually listened to me for once instead of it being like an interview where they only cared for the dirt.

"Do you talk to your parents or your siblings while you're traveling?" I felt like we were focusing on me too much, but whatever he wanted to know, I was willing to tell.

"Not on a regular basis, but we talk every week or so. We were never really close to begin with, though." I admitted, staring at the dirt beneath my feet. "You ever been out of the city?"

He nodded. "I went to America once with some friends. Mimi's parents paid for all of us to vacation in Maui. It was pretty cool, aside from all the unattractive fat men who just have to take their shirts off." We shared a chuckle at that.

"You've obviously never been to Palm Springs, Florida: nothing but wrinkly, hairy old men with no shirts; disgusting." I shivered at the image.

"Gross!" Tai laughed. "You've effectively scared me out of ever going there." I joined in his laugh as we both started to swing. His legs, obviously, were more powerful then mine so he got going faster and jumped off before I was even half way to my full swing. I just decided it wasn't worth it and tried jumping. My shirt snagged on the hook of the swing and I hit the soft ground. "Matt!" I heard, getting up and scratching dirt off my face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured. He was kneeling in front of me despite my assertion. I pushed myself up and attempted to get my shirt unsnagged, but it just tore and left a piece of black cotton attached to the kids' play thing. "Ugh… damn, that was one of my favorite shirts too…"

Tai helped me up to my feet and we had this moment where our eyes met and everything around us seemed to slow down. "I think it gives it character." He said smiling, still staring into my eyes.

"W-What?" I stuttered, breaking the trance.

"Your shirt, the tear gives it character and says "I am Matt Ishida, rockstar!"." I couldn't tell if he was kidding or being completely serious.

"Hehe, I guess you're right." I looked at the tattered area once more and started walking. Tai was following me in a heart beat.

* * *

><p>With the sun nearly down and night quickly approaching, Tai and I exited a quaint Italian restaurant about a mile from where the concert was being held. We'd come out holding hands and I could tell he already was feeling something for me. He'd been the only one to see the real Yamato Ishida since, before the band and I got our record deal. I'd never bothered to let anybody in because I knew I'd just be leaving them behind, but I give it up for Tai… despite only knowing one another for a day.<p>

"Would you like an escort to the concert?" He asked with total chivalry and debonair. "Streets aren't safe at night." Could he have been more into me?

"I think I can handle myself." I assured, a sudden shiver ran through me. "It's not that far away."

Taking notice of my shiver, Tai slipped his jacket off and put it over my shoulders. "Well, if you're sure… It was really great spending time with you… Yama…" He smiled a bit shyly.

"Yama?" I wondered.

He just nodded and stopped, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "I really wanna do this again… sometime…" I could tell he wanted to kiss me, I didn't know what it was, but something was just tipping me off.

I chuckled, blushing in the on-coming moonlight. "If you wanna kiss me… just do it…" No sooner had I said those then he'd lifted my chin and softly placed his lips on mine. I couldn't say for sure what I was feeling right then, but I'd never felt it before. It was like something inside of me had just become complete and I didn't want to let it go. Unfortunately, I had to go please my fans. So, I broke the kiss unwillingly. "I'm sorry… I really do have to go." I had only half an hour to get to my band for sound check. Suddenly, a thought struck me and I pulled out the pen that I carried in my back pocket for autographs. "Call me, I'll probably answer. If not, I'm probably at a concert." And I signed his hand with my private cell number that only certain people knew even existed.

"O-Okay!" He said excitedly. "Are you sure you can get there okay by yourself though?" I nodded, chuckling.

"I'll be fine Tai, I promise." Boy how I'd regret those words. "Just call me tomorrow and we can hang out again, I'll be in town for a few more days. Besides, I'm sure you've got some homework due first thing in the morning?" His expression said it all.

"If you're sure, I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed me once more. "Bye Yama."

To be honest, I loved the nickname; it was one I'd never heard before. "Bye Tai." And we left our separate ways, him heading back for the campus and me going for the stadium the concert was being held. I know, strange how Tai wasn't coming to the concert, but it had been sold out for days and when I called to ask if I could bring someone, my manager blew up at me for not being at the stadium yet. So I decided it probably wasn't best to ask again. Tai wasn't too broken up about it, he knew we'd see each other again, so it wasn't a biggie for either of us.

I decided to finally turn my phone back on in case someone from the concert called to bitch me out some more and I had thirteen missed calls from our manager, Sean. Rolling my eyes, I hit redial and only had to wait for the first ring before Sean's exasperated breathing was on the phone. _"Matt! Where the hell are you?"_ His gruff voice yelled.

"Calm down, Seany, I'm almost there." I assured, taking a turn onto another road. Few people were out driving at this hour, maybe due to the concert. "I'm just down the road, I'll be there in an hour."

"_AN HOUR? Matt, you were supposed to be here three hours ago!"_

"Actually, if you recall, you told all of us to be back an hour early for sound check. I still have an hour and a half. Where'd you get three hours ago?"

"_If you turned your phone on, you'd know we needed you here to sign autographs, the other guys were here on time."_

I started cross a street, knowing exactly where I was going. "Well excuse me for missing another oh-so-important autograph session." I was too enthralled in the conversation to notice the truck barreling towards me.

"_What? You don't care about this anymore?"_ Sean was one to have an ill temper, I loved messing with it.

The driver had mistakenly forgotten his head lights, so I had no way of knowing he was there. "Would you calm down? Jesus, you act like the world revolves around the fans." The roar of the engine finally alerted me, but it was too late and the vehicle hit me. The force made me hit the ground hard, my forehead hitting it before anything else.

I could still hear Sean yelling at me. _"It does, Yamato! Without them you'd be-"_ I was gone; not just out cold either. I was dead. My head was forced to the pavement so hard, small fragments of my skull were shoved into my brain as it fractured while blood drained from my nose.

When they finally found me, police had deduced a drunk driver hit and run. The doctors figured out my cause of death based on X-rays of my body after it had been taken to the medical center and I was to be buried the following week.

* * *

><p>The news told everyone and anyone who cared that "Matt Ishida, lead singer of the Blue Wolves was killed last night on his way to his band's concert. Police believe his death to be due to someone who'd been drinking and driving. Authorities are asking for any and all leads to the perpetrator." If that wasn't bad enough, the way Tai had received the message was the worst. He woke up and went out to his living room to watch TV and the first thing showing is the scene of my death with the caption "Blue Wolves lead singer found dead". Kind of ironic really, waking up to find the one you've fallen for to be put to sleep forever.<p>

I'm getting a bit self center-y though, this story's not even about me, it's about my brother...

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: I hoped you liked the prologue, it only gets better from here… hopefully… I have no idea when Takato will finish chapter 1, but it will soon, cuz I'll hound him until it's finished. ;D Please review. Flames will be taken and used in the roasting of marshmallows and weenies with Psycho Weasel.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**1. The Meeting Re Deux**

**Takato the dreamer here! It's my turn to write the chap! I've never done collaboration like this before, so I hope it turns out alright! I'm actually kind of proud of what I came up with. Hope you all like it too!**

* * *

><p>Tai stared dumbfounded at the TV. He couldn't help feel like it was his fault, even though Matt had insisted he go alone, he wished he could have protected him. Tai was not a crier, but he could feel the tears coming. After a few minutes of crying, he decided he needed to do something. He decided to call the number of Matt's phone, he thought maybe someone would pick it up who could help him. After a few rings his voice mail came on, and he couldn't help listen to the happy sounding voice on the machine.<p>

_"Hello this is Matt! I'm sorry I missed your call, I'm either singing or sleeping~! But please leave a message and I'll get back to you~!"_

Tai hung up the phone, saddened again, that this wonderful, happy person was no longer with him. It may have just been a few hours they knew each other, but it was clearly the best few hours of his life. He remembered the way Matt smiled... how cute he was at the coffee shop... But Tai was pulled from his thoughts as his phone began to ring. He was a little stunned to see it was Matt's number.

"Hello?" Tai answered trying not to make it obvious he had been crying.

"_Hello_." A male voice said. He was trying his best to sound professional, but it was obvious he had been crying too. _"I just wanted to return your call. You must be an important contact for Matt to give you this number. As I'm sure you've heard, Matt passed away last night. What can I do for you?"_

"I'm just a friend." Tai said, not wanting to reveal he had a date with him right before the accident. "I wanted to know if there was anything I could do, and when and where the funeral was going to be."

The man on the phone suddenly became angry. _"How DARE you? All of Matt's FRIENDS are here morning him. I don't know how you paparazzi scum got this number, but there will be none of you scum there!"_ And with that, the call was ended.

Tai looked down, sad that he had no way to say goodbye to this guy, who seemed to be his soul mate, even in such short of time. But suddenly, he remembered something that Matt said, and he got dressed quickly and headed down the road.

* * *

><p>He ended up at the Burning Records building, and walked in to the receptionist. She frowned slightly at him. "Hi Tai, it's good to see you, but your dad is having a very busy morning."<p>

Tai nodded. "I bet he is, but whenever he gets a minute I really need to see him."

She looked a little worried. "Is it an emergency?"

"No, no." Tai shook his head. "Nothing like that, but it's important; just when he gets a chance."

"Okay." She said, "I'll let him know."

After a few minutes of waiting, she told him he could go back. He walked into his father's office. Mr. Kamiya frowned at him.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this."

His dad nodded. "It's not like I'm unhappy to see you, it's just been a really hectic morning."

"I'm sorry dad. I'll make this brief. Last night I met the greatest guy."

His dad grunted. "Did you come in here in my busy morning to tell me about a guy you met?"

He shook his head. "Please let me finish, it's important."

His dad sighed grudgingly. "Fine,"

"I met a guy last night; it was seriously like love at first sight. We went out to eat, we talked about our lives, and I felt that I'd found something worthwhile in him."

His dad nodded, suddenly feeling happy for his son, although still being a little annoyed he was interrupted. "Sounds great, I'm happy for you son."

Tai looked down. "Dad?" His dad looked at him questioningly. "It was Matt Ishida." His dad's jaw dropped. Tai broke down in tears again. "It was my fault! I tried to escort him to the concert but he wouldn't let me!"

Tai's dad quickly ran around the desk and hugged his son. "No! It wasn't your fault. Like you said, he didn't want you to escort him. It's not your fault at all. Now tell me, what can I do for you?"

Tai finally stopped crying, and looked at his dad. "I want to say goodbye. I want to go to his funeral, but I don't have a way in. Any way you can help me?"

His dad thought about it. "Well, I know Mr. Ishida; he works at the TV station. We have worked together a few times when his band was on TV. I could tell him the situation..."

"No, no." Tai said, feeling tough again. "I don't want to make a big deal about it, just that I knew him somehow."

"Hmm… well, what if I use the invite for me and just give it to you?"

"Would that work?" Taichi said unsure of the situation.

"Yeah, the pass would just say Kamiya. So it should be fine."

"Thanks dad!" He said as he left the office, happy that he found a way to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>The memorial was to be held on Friday night and Tai was thankful for that, since it meant he wouldn't have to worry about missing class and soccer practice was earlier that day. He hadn't told any of his friends about meeting Matt, he didn't want the extra attention, but a few of his friend's did notice him being down. Mimi and Yolei seemed more broken up then Tai was over Matt's death, god only knows how they'd be if they'd been in Tai's place.<p>

On the day of the memorial, he walked up to a huge mansion, where the Ishida family lived. He walked in, showed a security guard his pass, and continued on the way the guard directed him. He saw the casket in the middle of the living room and went over to pay his respects. The people around him just kind of blurred out, as he was only focused on mourning over the loss he had just experienced. Nobody knew he wasn't meant to be there and nobody really cared either way.

As he knelt down in front of the casket, and was thinking about the day they had together, Tai felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir." A voice said behind him. "Only family and friends are allowed here. How did you get in?"

Tai was a little annoyed, and it sounded like the same voice he had spoken to on the phone.

"I-I got a pass. I was a friend of his." Tai said, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain too much.

"I knew all his friends. You weren't one of them."

Tai sighed, and replied as he slowly turned around. "We met right before it happ-…" When Tai's eyes focused on who he was talking to, he couldn't believe it. It looked like someone was showing him a picture of an eighteen year old Matt. Tai was frozen, just starring at the eerily similar boy.

The guy stared back at Tai, wondering what he was looking at, still wondering how he got in. "Look sir, I'm going to have to ask you to-" Before he could finish, he noticed the pass. "...Kamiya?"

Tai nodded, still not finding the words. The other guy was now also starring at him.

"Did you... have a jacket with your name on it?"

"Well, yeah, I have a Letterman jacket, but I haven't seen it since- Matt! I gave it to Matt right before we went our separate ways."

"Were you hounding him because he was famous?" He said looking angry.

"No, no!" Tai said, holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't know who he was at first. I wasn't a fan of his music. I mean, I knew of his band, but I never really listened to them."

The guy's expression softened a little. "But then why did you give him your jacket?"

"He was cold." Tai said, trying not to sound obvious.

The guy crossed his arms trying to understand. "You gave a stranger your jacket?"

Tai blushed a little at the memory. "We kind of... had a spur of the moment date. He and I went a few places talking and stuff. We felt like there was a connection. He was about to leave and he said he was cold, so I gave him my jacket."

The guy chuckled slightly at the blush Tai was giving. It was kind of cute. "Well... thanks. It sounds like you made my brother die happy."

Tai looked confused. "Your brother?"

"Yeah, I'm Takeru Ishida, but everyone just calls me TK." The boy, now known as TK, explained. "You spent the whole day talking and you didn't know Matt had a brother?"

"Well, he never mentioned his family… Every time I mentioned mine, he'd change the subject before we got to his." The brunette told Matt's near identical twin. "But what did you mean about him dying happy? He seemed happy to me…" The soccer player trailed off.

TK sighed; surprised he was telling any of this to some stranger he'd just met. "He hadn't really been for a while. He wasn't in contact with us much... sure, he took care of us, buying us this house and such, but he wasn't really around, he kept to himself. He would have a lot of sex, but it never made him happy. I know he was looking for something more and I think he may have found it." He said starring into Tai's eyes, as he finally stood up.

"I'm Taichi, but you can call me Tai." he said, holding out a hand and returning the look into his eyes.

The blonde smiled and shook. "Nice to meet you Tai." Their conversation went a bit a silent as an elderly woman walked up to TK and apologize for his lose. As the woman went away, he turned back their initial conversation. "So Tai," TK began. "Just out of curiosity, did you guys make plans to meet again?"

"He just gave me his number." Tai held out his other hand that he'd neglected to clean off before arriving.

"Oh then why didn't you call-" TK's eyes went wide. "Are you the guy I yelled at over the phone?"

Tai nodded. "It's okay though, you didn't know. I got here, that's what's important."

"I'm sorry." TK said.

TK nodded sadly. Tai could tell he was about to cry from that response, but he hid it as best as he could. "It was nice meeting you Tai, I'll see you later."

And with that TK ran up the stairs. Tai decided to follow him. As he got to the top of the steps, he could see a door close, which he assumed was TK's room. He went over and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, TK opened the door. It was obvious he had started crying and wiped away his tears.

"Yes?" TK said, trying to stay strong.

"I'm sorry. I wish I would have made something up."

"No." TK said. "I'm glad you were honest. I just... I just..." Before either of them knew it, TK had wrapped his arms around Tai and just started sobbing in his chest. "We used to be very close! We used to share everything with each other! I hoped that this was just a phase and we would be close again eventually but now... now..."

Tai just rubbed his head and held him tighter. He didn't know what to say so he just stood there comforting him. TK finally let go and just looked into Tai's eyes. "Thank you."

Tai still wasn't sure how to react. "You're welcome, it's just kinda common sense to console someone who's lost someone close to them…" He pointed out. The situation turned a bit awkward, or at least, more so then it had been. "I should… probably get going… I just came to pay my respects." The excuse was lame, sure, but what was he supposed to say? "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can give me a call."

TK nodded, wiping a stray tear from his face. "I'll k-keep that in mind."

Tai smiled. "I'll see ya later TK." He waved and bee-lined for the door.

"See ya… Tai." The blonde had said it just as Tai was out of ear shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope I lived up to following Keru's awesome prologue! Hope everyone likes it!**

**KeruKeru: Hey~ I creeped in here~ That's right, I see you Takato. ;D Review for Takato's sake~ (JK… or am I? ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**You're on My Mind**

**KeruKeru: I's here with the next chapter of **_**When I Fall Asleep**_**. Yes, yes, it's not a next day update, but I was surprised Takato had finished that quickly… just because it's him. XD No offense buddy. Everyone else will have their American names, but Daisuke since I hate the name Davis; TK might go by Takeru at times too. Anyway, on with the show.**

**Warning: Drinking and slight yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Takato the Dreamer nor I claim to own Digimon or any rights to it.**

* * *

><p><em>Takeru Ishida… he looked so much like Matt…<em> The boy had been plaguing Tai's mind since the funeral, even appearing in very explicit dreams where… certain things would be happening. Not even sitting at a bar with a beer in his hand helped to rid his mind of the image of the eighteen year old that had practically thrown himself at Tai in sadness.

"Tai?" The voice was feminine and very familiar. It broke Tai from his thoughts of the young blonde. "What's up with you?" The red haired girl took a seat on the stool next to Tai, flashing her ID to the bartender as she ordered the same beer Tai had.

Tai sighed, clearly more troubled then he was letting on. "It's nothing Sora… I'm just… thinking…"

Sora nodded slowly, accepting her bottle of brew as it was opened and taking a swig. "I haven't seen you think this hard since you thought you had a crush on one of your teachers." She joked, trying to lighten the man's mood. He laid his head on the bar, hitting his forehead against the wood to try and get TK out of his head. "Geez… you've got it bad." Sora observed.

Sora Takenouchi was Tai's best friend and practically his sister. The two had dated in junior high before the brunette had realized his sexuality and when they broke up, they'd remained great friends. She'd even helped him ask out their mutual friend Koushiro Izumi during their sophomore year, but the relationship was short lived when Izzy, as his friends called him, and Tai decided they just weren't compatible.

"I haven't thought about a guy like this since I liked Izzy… it's really fucking with my head." Tai explained, taking a long swig of the golden liquid in his bottle.

Sora smiled a little, placing one of her comforting hands on the brunette's shoulder. "Who is this guy exactly?"

The soccer player shrugged off her hand, not wanting comfort at the moment. "You wouldn't know him."

"Really? You thought I didn't know Izzy and I'm the one who set you two up in the first place." She shot at him, making her point obvious.

Tai rolled his eyes, finally letting the slightest bit of a smile onto his face. "You just won't let that go, will you?"

"Nope, never." She stuck her tongue out in a very anime-esque fashion. "So who is he?"

The brunette's mind was again assaulted by the visions of TK and he sighed, knowing Sora would pull it out of him eventually. "TK Ishida…"

The aspiring tennis player thought for a moment, knowing the name sounded familiar. "Ishida… Ishida… where have I heard that name before?" She wracked her brain for any sort of information.

"Yamato Ishida… lead singer of the Blue Wolves." Tai didn't want to see his friend struggle.

"That's it!" The girl's sudden outburst had everyone's eyes on her, causing a slight blush to rise on her cheeks. As soon as she seemingly curled in on herself, conversation started around them once more. "Yamato died a few days ago… right?"

Hearing the news all over again hurt Tai deep in his heart, pain searing his chest. "Yeah… he was hit by… a drunk driver…"

"So, TK is his brother's name?" Tai somberly nodded. "How did you meet his brother?"

The brunette then proceeded to tell his story of the past few days. He told Sora of his day spent with the blonde singer, moving onto how he was informed of Yamato's murder. He explained about his father's invitation to the funeral and then how he'd finally met TK. He even told her of the hug they'd shared and how, now, the younger blonde wouldn't get out of his head.

"And Matt never told you he even had a brother?" Tai shook his head.

"TK told me they used to be close, but once Matt hit the big time, he just took care of his family and never really talked to them. He told me his brother died happy…" A stray tear traveled down the brunette's cheek.

Sora wiped it away, drawing Tai's eyes back to her. "I'm sure Matt did. From what you said, he was closer with you in one day then he was with his family for a few years. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"It's not his death I'm beating myself up over… it's his brother. He just won't get out of my head and I feel like I'm cheating on Matt with TK… it just feels weird."

"Tai, get a grip. You're not dating TK and even if you were, I'm sure Matt would want what was best for his brother and the guy he fell for. Love is worrying about the other person's happiness before your own." She explained, rubbing Tai's back soothingly.

"I guess you're right…" Tai trailed off.

Sora winked. "I know I'm right."

Tai slightly smiled, getting up from the bar after placing some money down for the beer and telling the bartender to keep the change. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You want some company?"

"Nah, I just need some more time to think." He assured, waving to his friend before leaving the bar.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of walking and TK still on his mind, Tai realized his sub-conscious had brought him to the Ishida manor. The building looked much more ominous at night, especially to Tai who wasn't used to be around wealthy people. A wall encompassed the property; the only way through being a large iron gate that wouldn't open unless someone inside had been contacted from the intercom.<p>

Pressing a button on the intercom, a loud buzz sounded before a voice came on. _"Who's there?"_ The male's voice was very uppity and he seemed to be in his fifties at least.

"My name is Tai Kamiya, I came to see TK." He spoke into the intercom.

A disgruntled mumbling came from the other side before the voice spoke again. _"Master Takeru did not say he had visitors coming."_

"It's a surprise." Tai told the man who he assumed was a butler.

"_I'm sorry; I cannot allow you inside witho-…"_ The butler was cut off as he was pushed out of the way, getting angry at the person who'd shoved him.

"_Tai? Is that you?"_ It was TK, taking over for his butler.

Tai smiled to himself. "Yeah, it's me. Would you mind… letting me in?" As soon as he asked, the gate began swinging open, granting entrance to the great piece of property owned by the Ishidas. In the distance, the brunette could see the mansion's front door open and someone come running out and straight toward him. The figure turned into that of TK.

The thought to jump at Tai and hug him passed through the younger boy's mind and he stopped just short of Tai before hugging him. "What are you doing here so late?"

Tai blushed slightly in the moonlight, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm not really sure actually. I was talking to my friend Sora and… you popped into my head."

"You… were thinking… about me?" TK stared at the pavement beneath his feet, trying to hide his evident blush from the man.

Tai smiled, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I was worried cuz you hadn't called me for anything so… I came over…" He lied, thinking it sounded better then "my conscious brought me here by mistake".

"Well… you told me to call if I needed someone to talk to and… I haven't really wanted to talk to anyone…" The blonde admitted, finally meeting Tai's soft brown eyes with his innocent cerulean ones.

"Does that mean you're feeling better?" Tai asked with high hopes, remembering the completely down-in-the-dumps boy he'd seen at the funeral, which was understandable.

TK shrugged. "It comes at it goes really. Sometimes I feel fine, other times… not so much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"What's hanging around this big mansion gonna help you if you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"I don't know, I just feel safe here, I guess. I haven't really wanted to go anywhere." TK told him, not sure of why he hadn't wanted to leave his home.

"You should come with me to get something to eat." The soccer player said without realizing he'd said it.

Completely caught off guard, TK was unsure of what to say. "Y-you mean… like a… date?" The flustered boy stuttered.

"Oh… umm… if you want to call it that." Tai stuttered as well, not wanting hurt the boy's feelings if he'd said he just meant as friends.

"Sure… it sounds like a plan." The blonde smiled shyly, moving a few stray hairs out of his eyes and over to his ears. "Just… let me grab my coat." And with that, he ran back into his house, leaving Tai to wait.

_I can't believe I've got a date with Takeru…__** I thought it was just as friends?**_ His sub-conscious repeated. _Just because I meant it as friends doesn't mean I didn't want to go out with him. __**But he's Matt's brother… YOUNGER brother. **__So? He's eighteen and I'm twenty-one, there's nothing wrong with that. __**Whatever you say, Kamiya. Don't come crying to me when he gets made fun of at school.**_ And the argument was over, leaving Tai to worry about what his sub-conscious had said until the young blonde rushed back out in his jacket.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." TK let a soft smile cross his face.

Tai shook his head to clear it and then smiled down at the shorter boy. "Alright, I know this great little place just a few blocks down." The blonde nodded and followed after the soccer star. The brunette walked slowly, unsure why he was doing so. "So, what school do you go to?" The question was blurted just as the food proposition had been: without further thought, though he really did want to know.

"Well, I used to go to Odaiba Prep, like Matt, but this school year I begged my parents to let me go to public school cuz I'm tired of everyone comparing me to my brother. It was always 'That's not the way Matt used to do it.' Or 'How come you can't answer this right? Matt could.' My least favorite was a couple years ago, right after he graduated: 'Are you sure you're related to Matt?'" Tai could sense a slight animosity he had for his brother.

"Where do you go now?" Tai wondered.

"Now I go to Odaiba High School, the public school you used to go to."

Tai raised an eye brow, looking at the boy as they walked. "How did you know I used to go there?"

"You mean other then the numerous soccer pictures of you and the fact that everyone idolizes your sister?" The blonde asked sarcastically, chuckling.

Tai flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess that kinda gives it away, doesn't it?"

"Little bit." He joked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes and bad jokes later, the couple arrived at a small conveyor belt sushi restaurant and was shown to their table by the hostess. TK ordered a soda, while Tai just asked for some water; more beer and he'd probably do something he'd regret.<p>

As the two talked, neither noticed the dark figure lurking in the corner of the restaurant, watching them like a hawk watches its prey. The "hawk's" name was Daisuke Motomiya and he was Tai's near twin, just as TK was for Matt; the only difference being that Daisuke and Tai weren't related. The two had been best friends as they both loved soccer and Tai had even coached Daisuke's junior varsity team a few times. All of that changed when the older brunette had announced to his double that he was gay as Daisuke was a bit dense and was the only one to not pick up on it. From that moment, he vowed to never see or talk to Tai again, but now, here was the twenty-one year old and some kid Daisuke had seen at his school, in fact, they shared a class. He'd show both of them just what he thought about Tai's new "relationship".

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Okay, so… it was originally planned for this story to get all nice and happy after Matt died, but I just got the whole Daisuke idea and ran with it. I know, it's so contradictory for me to have Dai beating up TK when I love Daikeru, but I'm sorry. D; Please forgive me. All flames will be used to build a fire and roast marshmallows. :3 Reviews welcome. Keru out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Just a Frienemy**

The two of them enjoyed quite a wonderful meal, eating and talking, finding out things about each other, telling stories. They were both feeling more comfortable with each other, and Tai's talk with Sora really did help. Tai looked over at TK and couldn't help but think how cute he was. Maybe it was just the beer he had earlier, but he felt like he really wanted to kiss him.

"Hey TK?" Tai asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I..." Tai was interrupted by the waiter bringing the bill, and then TK pulled out his wallet.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tai asked, being serious with a hint of joking.

TK half laughed. "Well, they usually like it if you pay before leaving."

"Ha. I know that!" Tai said laughing. "I meant, this was all my idea so I need to pay."

TK shook his head. "I have plenty of money though, it's no problem."

"That's not the point." Tai replied, sounding more serious but more angry than he had intended. "I should be the one to pay. I'm older and I asked you out!"

TK just stared at Tai. He wasn't sure where this outburst came from, but it worried him a little.

"Tai? Are you okay?"

Tai realized he had just snapped at him and tried to fix the situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset. You can pay if you really want to, I guess I'm still a little out of it from the beers I had earlier."

TK blinked. "Beers?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I had a couple before I came to see you."

TK frowned, put the money on the table, and stood up putting his coat on.

Tai smiled. "I'll walk you home."

"No." TK said sounding angry, and surprising Tai.

"What's wrong?"

TK didn't reply and just stormed out of the restaurant, Tai followed him until they were outside.

"Okay, what just happened?" Tai asked confused.

"I'll tell you what!" TK replied, obviously pissed. "My brother is DEAD because of alcohol. You know that! And you say you were falling for him, but yet you go and drink yourself. I just... I don't believe it!"

Tai tried to protest, but TK just cut him off. "Just leave me alone from now on." He said, leaving the brunette standing alone and sad in the parking lot.

The next day TK kept thinking about Tai. He kept thinking about things. 'It wasn't like Tai was driving' He thought to himself, 'he was walking, and he obviously wasn't 'fall down' drunk, so maybe I should cut him some slack. But will he even want to talk to me again after how I snapped at him?'

"Ishida!" TK was brought back to reality as the teacher yelled at him. "Pay attention!"

TK nodded, unaware of the angry stare he was getting from behind him.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang and TK started out in the halls, debating whether or not he should call him. He moved slowly in his locker until he realized he must have been thinking for a while because the halls were nearly empty, so he quickly got the rest of his things and shut his locker, and turned around to leave, and that's when it happened. TK's cheek was met with a fist, and was slammed against the lockers. TK looked around to see Daisuke standing with eyes full of anger. TK started to ask what was going on, but before he had a chance, he was punched again. TK had been banged up pretty bad, and this time he slid down to the floor.<p>

"Little fag can't even stand up." Daisuke spat.

TK was confused. He was pretty sure he was gay, but he had never dated anyone and didn't flame, so how did Daisuke know? Or was he just being a bully?

"Daisuke wha-"

"Shut up!" he said as he punched him again, and TK was getting serious bruises on his face, and then he punched his chest. TK screamed in pain, and Daisuke started to pull back his fist again, but it was stopped from behind him.

"That's enough!" Daisuke was stunned and turned around to see Kari Kamiya. "What the hell is wrong with you Daisuke? You used to be such a good person, we were all such good friends! Then my brother comes out and you act like you are better than everyone else just because he finally accepted something about himself that you didn't like?"

Daisuke was completely stunned; he had never heard Kari lose it like that before. She was always nice, kind and gentle, he didn't think she had this in her. So he just backed away slowly.

"Shame on you Daisuke! I never thought you of all people could be such a homophobic jerk!"

And with that, Daisuke turned around and ran away. Kari turned back around to TK and knelled down to him.

"Are you okay?"

TK grumbled something inaudibly, as Kari looked over his wounds. She was stunned to see just how badly hurt TK was.

"Can you stand?" Kari asked, and he tried to stand, but without much luck. "Let me help you." She said, putting his arm around her and slowly started standing him up.

* * *

><p>Tai was very glad that they were only doing a practice scrimmage, because at the moment, he was not bringing his A-game. He was still very focused on TK, and as much as he tried to focus on soccer, his mind kept going back to the night before. Finally the whistle blew, and after a lecture from the coach, Tai started to walk to the locker room, deep in thought, but he was stopped by Sora, who was watching him from the sidelines.<p>

"Are you doing any better today?"

Tai jumped in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

Sora shrugged. "Since you were so upset last night, and rightfully so, I just thought I would come by and see if things are any better with you."

Tai shook his head. "They almost got better, but then I ruined it." He said as he made his way to the bleachers and sat down.

"What happened?" Sora asked as she sat down beside him, putting an arm around him for comfort.

"I went and asked if he wanted to go to dinner. I mean, I didn't plan to find him, I just ended up there. So we went out and had a great time... but then I let it slip that I had been drinking..."

Sora frowned. "And that's why Matt is dead: because of someone drinking."

Tai nodded sadly. "I tried to go after him but he didn't want to hear it. I just screwed this up so bad. He won't ever want to talk to me again, I'm sure."

"Wow, this isn't the Tai I know." Sora said, looking at Tai sternly. "You've never given up, and you shouldn't start now. He had every right to be upset because of the state he's in, but now that he's cooled off, you need to find him and talk this out with him."

"I dunno… He made it pretty clear he didn't want to see me anymore." Tai said, hanging his head.

Sora sighed. "Tai, it's obvious you're falling for this guy, you really need to at least try and fix things."

"I-I don't like him!" Tai said, trying to convince himself. "I just hate that he got so upset over me."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, deciding not to argue. "But either way, you should find him."

"I guess your right." he said with a half smile. "Thanks Sor."

"No problem." She said returning the smile, and with that, Tai went to the locker room, took a fast shower, and changed into his regular clothes. After all that, he got in his car and started in the general direction of TK's house, when his cell went off. Tai looked at the number to see it was his sister Kari.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Tai, can you come over?"

Tai could hear the worry in her voice. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Daisuke beat up a classmate at school today because he thinks he's gay; I assume that's why at least. Everyone else had already left, so I had to help him. I brought him home and cleaned him up."

"Damn Daisuke." Tai scolded out loud. "Kari, I feel really bad for the kid but I'm on my way to do something important. Who is it anyway?"

"TK Ishida."

Tai nearly dropped the phone. He was stunned. Why would Daisuke beat TK up? Did he know about the two of them spending time together? And then suddenly it hit him, as he face-palmed himself. 'That sushi place is his favorite, and he goes there every Sunday night!'

"Tai? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah." He said snapping back to reality. "I'll be right there." He shut the phone as he turned the car around for his parents' house, still scolding himself for not thinking about that being Daisuke's hangout. 'Then again...' He thought to himself, "I was pretty out of it last night, I guess that's why.'

* * *

><p>Kari had taken TK to her and Tai's family's home and cleaned him up. Afterwards, she told him to take a nap in her brother's old bed from before he moved, and he was out like a light.<p>

When Tai got there, he was still asleep. Kari was still wondering what was going on.

"Do you know him Tai?"

He proceeded to tell her the whole story. She was stunned that he didn't share it with her, but she knew it just hurt too much to talk about it. After he explained everything, Kari explained why she needed Tai. "Mom and Dad will be home soon, I don't want them thinking I brought a strange boy over, who obviously likes to get into fights."

"I understand." Tai said, "I'll take him to my apartment."

He walked into his old room to see TK still asleep. He could see a decent bruise on his face. He decided to try and calmly wake him up, so he tried to rub his hand, and quietly called his name. "Takeru?"

"Mmmm..." TK said in his sleep. "Tai..."

Tai blushed. Was he dreaming of him? He decided to try and not think about that for the moment and he shook his arm. "Takeru?"

TK woke up this time, looking at a smiling Tai, TK returned the smile for a few moments, but then it faded.

"Tai? How did you know where I was?"

"Kari is my sister. She called me because... well, we gotta go, our parents are gonna be home soon, so we gotta get you out. You can come to my place, if you still need to rest more."

"Oh. Okay." TK started to stand up, and Tai saw the bruise on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." TK said unconvincingly through a wince. "I'll be fine."

Tai helped him stand up and out to his car. When they got in and started driving, TK was the first to say something.

"You can just take me home."

"TK..." Tai said, hoping he could change his mind. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"I am too." He admitted. "I overreacted. You weren't acting drunk or anything. I had no reason to snap at you."

"I understand why you did though." Tai assured. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you too Tai. But I still need to go home. I need to see our family doctor."

Tai nodded, and pulled up to his mansion. TK looked at Tai and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Tai." And with that, he leaned over and kissed Tai on the cheek, and then he was out of the car before the brunette knew it.

* * *

><p>Daisuke sat in his room, looking at an old photo of him and Tai. 'Why couldn't I have understood my feelings back then?' he thought to himself. 'Why can't I be the one who gets to go to MY favorite restaurant with the guy I love?' As if he wasn't under enough stress with school and his own soccer team, the boy had plans. "I WILL have Tai."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that was a good chap, I don't think it's that good, but I never do! Review!**

**KeruKeru: I be creepin' again~ ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**4. You Can't Find Solace and It Can't Find You**

**KeruKeru: Yes, yes, I know. It's a really long chapter title, but that's not important at the moment. XD What is important is that Takato and I have actually been updating regularly! Apparently, procrastination plus procrastination comes to being on time… maybe I should try that with school work next year… Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter of When I Fall Asleep.**

**Disclaimer: Takato the Dreamer and KeruKeru, in no way own Digimon or anything pertaining to it, other then some video games and plushies they purchased as children… or in Takato's case, as a grown man. ;D**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy/boy love and violence. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>Tai huffed loudly, hands covering his eyes as he attempted to sleep on what to do about his old friend Daisuke. He'd returned to his dorm on campus after dropping TK off at his home, the kiss on his cheek still lingering slightly as every thought of Daisuke brought up the young blonde's face as well.<p>

Trying to get through to Daisuke wouldn't be as simple as talking their problems out, the younger brunette was too figuratively short for a calm conversation, especially when the subject made him angry. Physicality was never Tai's choice unless he had no other option and there was definitely another option, the soccer star just wasn't in the mood to find it.

A rapping came at the door, alerting Tai to a visitor he hadn't been expecting, though he'd half expected his roommate Hinaka to have forgotten his keys and locked himself out again. Jumping up and unlocking the door, the brunette was pleasantly surprised to find out his visitor was a slightly tanned, red haired boy the stood at nearly half a foot shorter then Tai at about 5 feet 8 ½ inches give or take.

To say Tai was shocked that his ex-boyfriend, now still friend, was standing in front of him would have been a bit of an understatement. "Izzy…? What are you doing here?" The soccer player spoke, quickly forgetting his manners and not inviting the red head in by mistake.

The computer genius just smiled at his friend. "Sora called me and told me what happened, I thought you could use someone to talk to." He explained simply.

"Oh…" Tai exclaimed, thinking over how quickly word had traveled around already and then realized he'd forgotten his manners. "C'mon on in, Izzy." He ushered the soon-to-be twenty-one year old inside and closed the door, moving some of Hinaka's clothes off his bed for Izzy to take a seat and then taking a sit on his own bed. "Sorry about the mess, Hina's not much of a… cleaner." He chuckled.

The red head nodded, sitting a bit uncomfortably as his slight OCD began kicking in at the mess around him, but he held strong. "So, what happened with Daisuke this time?"

Tai wove the tail from start to finish, beginning at his meeting with Matt, to finding out about the man's death, then moving to the funeral and meeting Takeru. He then added on the parts about meeting up with Sora at the bar, walking to Takeru's house, taking the boy out on a technical date and then about the restaurant and Daisuke beating TK up for having seen them together which had somehow given away TK's sexuality.

Izzy sat, absorbing all of the information that had just been relayed to him by one of his best friends and sighed. "So Dai beat up TK because he's gay?" Something about the way he'd asked the question led Tai to believe the red head expected something else.

"Yeah…? Did you not get that from the story?" Tai shook his head.

Izzy rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, let's just say there was another reason; what do you think it could be?"

The soccer star shrugged, placing a hand on his chin as he wracked his brain for anything that would lead Daisuke to beat up a stranger for any other reason. "I don't know… what do _you_ think it would be? Just to make sure we're on the same page." A bite to his lip told Tai that Izzy was holding something back, he had known the man much more intimately then any of his other friends. "Izzy, I know when you're keeping something from me."

The computer whizz let out a heavy sigh, knowing he'd have to tell Tai at some point or another anyway. "You remember that week that I wore long sleeve shirts even though it was like ninety degrees outside?"

"Yeah… it was right about the time you and I were about to break up and every time someone asked you'd say you're smaller so you lose body heat faster… Though, we all pretty much knew you were hiding something; at least, I knew." Tai smiled with a soft pink blush on his cheeks.

The slightly younger man couldn't help the blush that covered his own cheeks. "Well… you were right… I didn't want anybody to worry about me was all…"

"Izz… you didn't… cut yourself… did you?" Tai asked worriedly, never thinking of one of his best friends as someone who'd do that.

"No! No, no. I didn't hurt myself. I just… got hurt…"

Tai switched beds, joining his ex-boyfriend on the other bed. "Who did it?"

"Daisuke…" Izzy whispered the name in shame. "It was a few weeks after you and I had started dating, right after we'd told everyone we were together… I was putting my laptop into my backpack when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and standing there was Daisuke, it looked like he'd been crying because his eyes were red and his face looked kinda wet. I didn't know what to say to tried to say 'hi' but right after I opened my mouth, he jabbed his fist into my stomach. I collapsed in pain, looking up at him, I tried to ask why he did that, but he kicked me instead. I kinda fell over on the floor as he kept kicking me." Tai laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "He bruised me up pretty badly, ergo the sweatshirts. But, something about that day really stuck with me…"

Tai could feel the rage seething inside him; not only had Daisuke hurt the boy he was quickly starting to fall for, but he'd also hurt the boy he'd loved. The only thing keeping the soccer player from punching the wall was the red head sitting next to him, keeping him sane with his soft voice.

"He yelled at me, once during the whole thing. Right as a teacher found us and pulled him off me, he yelled: 'Why did you take Tai from me?' Nobody knew about that but my parents, his and that teacher. We didn't go to court because I convinced my parents that he was just a confused kid who no longer knew who had lost his idol, so they agreed that if Daisuke and I never saw each other alone again, my parents would take his to court. That's about the time he stopped hanging out with us and started acting out against homosexuality."

As the information flowed from Izzy's lips into and out of Tai's ears, the brunette had stuck to the same thing his computer genius friend had been stuck on for so many years. "He said you took me away from you?" Izzy nodded, figuring Tai would be on that part of the story.

"And now that this has happened to TK, I'm beginning to wonder if it's not just gays, but guys _you're_ dating that he's targeting." The red head had been suspecting it since the incident, but he hadn't been sure until Sora had told him of TK. "I mean, I don't know who you've dated since me, since you never let your friends meet your boyfriends, but based on the two incidents, I'd say he wants you and if he can't have you… nobody can."

A chill ran up Tai's spine at the haunting words his usually non-depressing friend spoke. "But, if he wanted me that badly, wouldn't he have said something to me about it?"

Izzy shook his head. "Not necessarily. It's more like, he wants to be able to know he **could** have you, rather then you being unavailable."

"So… he doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anybody else to have me?"

"Exactly."

"Fucking psychology…" Tai huffed, standing up and getting ready to go out the door.

"And where exactly are you going?"

"If I tell you, it'd be considered pre-meditated." The brunette told him before disappearing out the door.

Izzy jumped up right away, dashing out the door after his friend and catching up to him. He tried and failed at holding Tai back. "You're not going to solve anything by hurting him. You'd just be doing to him what he did to TK and me." He always was the voice of reason, even as kids Izzy was the one who stayed calm, cool and collected.

Tai stopped immediately, lowering his head in shame at the thought of nearly beating up his old friend and the boy who used to look up to him. "I'm just… gonna talk to him… he deserves that at least, right?"

Izzy smiled warmly, nodding in pride at his friend not acting rash. "Just don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Tai chuckled. "I won't. Now you get back to Joe, he's probably missing you~" The older man teased, causing a deep blush to cover the red head's cheeks.

"We just started going out… we haven't even had sex yet." The shorter man admitted, blushing deeper.

"Izzy, you've been together for almost a year now and you haven't slept together?" Tai chuckled at the weak shake of the head he received. "Well, tell Joe he needs to step up his game soon before someone else nabs you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Izzy chuckled at the thought of his boyfriend. "I'll see ya later, Tai." He began walking down the hallway of the dorms when Tai called back.

"See ya! Don't rush Joe into anything, alright?" Tai laughed hard when Izzy threw a thumbs-up into the air and turned a corner.

As Tai left, the only thing on his mind was what to say to the boy who seemed to be obsessed with him. It was like his dilemma earlier, what could you possibly do about someone like Daisuke? He still wasn't sure talking was the way to deal with him, but hurting him wouldn't be either. Plus, he'd already promised Izzy and TK that he wouldn't hurt his double. What was a twenty-one year old to do when he had no idea how to solve his problems?

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: This chapter was pretty short and the last paragraphs were bit out of place in this chapter, but it was just friends trying to cheer each other up after a very somber conversation. :3 What will happen to TK? How will Tai handle his stalker? When will Takato update? WE JUST DON'T KNOW!<strong>


End file.
